


Stealer

by FluffNStuff_BTS



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Flirty Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inspired by a Bangtan Boys | BTS Photo Shoot, Lee Hoseok | Wonho is a Sofie, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Oral Sex, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Sex in a Bangtan Boys | BTS Studio, Smut, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffNStuff_BTS/pseuds/FluffNStuff_BTS
Summary: Park Jimin can't stop stealing glances at Lee Hoseok, leading to a minor miscommunication that leads into an almost unexpected situation.





	1. It Was You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is captivated by Hoseok from across the stage. He calls out to him and they come to an agreement... but what did Jimin even agree to?

Jimin spotted Hoseok, better known as Wonho from Monsta X, from across the stage through the white confetti that was falling between them.

He kept darting his eyes back and forth from the audience to the man's muscular physique, unable to stop stealing glances. He wore all black. Tight black leather pants, black tank top, and two black arm bands that encircled his impossibly muscular biceps.

"What are you staring at?" Seokjin asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Jimin... What do you keep looking at?" Yoongi said from behind him.

Trying to play it cool, Jimin spoke as casually as his dry throat would let him.

"I was just surprised to see how muscular Lee Hoseok had gotten is all," Jimin said over the deafening roar of the crowd, pointing to his own chest and puffing it out a little.

"Oh is that all?" Yoongi said, massaging Jimin's shoulders briefly before draping his arms over top.

"What... we're not fit enough for you?" Taehyung pouted. Seokjin couldn't stop chuckling.

"That's not what I was getting at... I mean... have you _seen_ Hoseok?" Jimin asked, stealing another quick glance.

Hoseok must have heard his name as their eyes met this time.

Panicked, Jimin laced his hands together in front of his cock and tried to speak more matter-of-fact. "He looks like he's done a great job in keeping with his work out routine despite their touring... That's all I meant... It's a difficult thing to do."

Seokjin playfully came in close and said as quietly as possible over the deafening roar of the crowd, "Come on... we all know you just want to fuck him."

"Hey now..." Jimin said, holding back another swell of panic. "I didn't say anything like that."

Namjoon was in the background silently rolling his eyes at the interaction occurring.

Taehyung also leaned in, painfully aware of Hoseok's staring, and said, "You didn't say you didn't want to either..."

Unable to keep his eyes away from Hoseok any longer, and knowing that his cover had been blown, Jimin awkwardly held up finger guns in Hoseok's direction.

Hoseok waved his hand, speaking words that got lost in the din.

Jimin responded with a double-thumbs up, unsure of what was said, but figuring it would be an appropriate gesture..

"Could you have been any fucking more lame, Jimin?" Yoongi said, casually reaching behind him to grab one of their trophies from Seokjin.

Jimin turned his head and blinked his eyes in disbelief. "What else was I supposed to do? You guys made it obvious that we were talking about him!"

"Nah... that was all you and the heart eyes you kept shooting at him," Yoongi replied, rotating the trophy in his hand.

Jimin could feel his heart beating hard in his chest.

_What had Hoseok said?_


	2. Counting Your Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finds out what he agrees to and is embarrassed.

Jimin stretched his aching muscles as he left the group's dressing room. It had been a long day and performing Idol and Fake Love always had his muscles screaming by the end no matter how much he practiced.

He kept playing the ending's events over and over again, trying to decipher Hoseok's words, but with no success. He was garbage at reading lips, not to mentioned his eyes were more preoccupied with Hoseok's other body parts.

As he exited the room, he opened the door to come face to face with Hoseok, startling both of them. He pushed Hoseok out of the door frame and closed the dressing room door behind him so they could talk in relative privacy in the hallway.

"Hey..."

_I was just thinking about you..._

"Hey... I came to get you. I figured you would be about done by now," Hoseok said, his full lips were pulled into the most lovely smile Jimin had ever seen.

"Come get me?" Despite being distracted by the handsome man's smile in front of him, Jimin was confused.

"Oh... I... Uh..." Hoseok lowered his eyes and shuffled his feet. Jimin thought it made him look like a child asking his mother to get just one more sweet. "Did you change your mind?"

Thoroughly confused and now beginning to panic, Jimin tried to salvage the situation. Hoseok looked so devastated, his eyes looked glossy and his brow was furrowed, disappointment easy to read on his face.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding..." Jimin started, but as soon as the words left his lips, Hoseok waves his hand dismissively.

"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have even asked," Hoseok said, beginning to back up and leave.

Jimin reacted before his brain could catch up, his hand shooting out to grab Hoseok's wrist. Hoseok looked down at Jimin's hand on his wrist and back up to Jimin.

Jimin let go quickly, his heart stuttering in his chest and face flushing pink. "N-No, I mean, I don't understand... What did you ask me?"

"During the finale... when you were checking me out..." Hoseok mumbled. Jimin bit his tongue to keep from retorting that he wasn't, because he didn't want to lie. "I asked if you wanted to grab a drink after the show... You gave me a thumbs up so I thought that you wanted to go... but maybe I've made a mistake..."

_Jimin... you fucking idiot._

"Oh!" Jimin exclaimed instead. "Yes, I'd like to grab a drink with you. Honestly, I didn't hear what you said then because the audience was so loud."

Hoseok let out a laugh that was saturated with relief.

"Oh thank goodness... I thought I had misread the situation..." Hoseok said once his laughter dissipated.

"Oh man... I'm sorry about that..." Jimin sucked on his plump lips and his hand ruffled through his light blue hair.

Hoseok eyes became little crescent moons when he smiled wide.

"It's okay..." he said. "You can make it up to me by buying me a drink."

Biting his lip, Jimin replied, "It's a deal."

He opened the door, shouted to the members that he was going out and to not wait up. Jungkook whistled, Taehyung whined, and Yoongi said, "You going out with Captain Korea?" to which Jimin quickly shut the door.

Grinning at Jimin's sheer embarrassment, Hoseok said, "Let's go... I know a spot where we won't be bothered by unwanted eyes..."


	3. Bass of Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Hoseok arrive at the hotel.

"I know it's not much..." Hoseok said, turning to face Jimin in the doorway of the hotel room. "But, as promised, it's private."

The hotel room, purchased discreetly using a fake name and cash, was upscale. It smelled fresh and slightly of bleach. The carpet even had fresh vacuum marks and there were free snacks, sweets, and a bottle of champagne on the counter. Hoseok didn't spare anything.

As soon as the door clicked behind them, Jimin spun Hoseok around and growled playfully, "You don't even drink... What's your motive here?"

Hoseok leaned in, inches from Jimin's mouth and whispered, "You tell me... You weren't just checking me out, you were practically drooling at me in that stage outfit. It was so obv-"

Hoseok's words were cut off by Jimin's lips crashing into his.

"Shut up, Hoseok," Jimin breathed, backing away for a second before attacking his mouth again.

Hoseok picked Jimin up, startling a yelp out of the smaller man that Hoseok found endearing. Placing Jimin gently on the bed, he took a step back to look at him.

Jimin was panting, his lips a dark pink from kissing. He looked up at Hoseok with a longing in his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" he asked Hoseok. "Do you... Do you not want this?"

Hoseok leaned in close to Jimin's ear and whispered, "Oh, yes... I want this..." He trailed his hand up Jimin's thigh, brushing the inner with soft fingertips. Jimin let out a sound that was part gasp and part groan.

"Why are you teasing me then?" Jimin's voice was reproachful.

"I don't get to do this often," Hoseok whispered back. "I want to make it memorable."

Hoseok backed away and after a short pause, began to remove his shirt. Jimin watched as the muscles rippled underneath his skin and he couldn't help his eyes widen at the sight. A soft 'wow' escaped his lips.

Hoseok helped Jimin to remove his clothing, article by article, slowly. He took off one sock and then the other, placing gentle kisses on the tops of them. Next, Hoseok helped with Jimin's shirt. Jimin could hear his earrings clink against the shell of his ear as the fabric brushed passed. He felt hyper aware of his body and his surroundings. Hoseok began to pepper Jimin's ears, neck, and chest with kisses, only pausing to give extra attention to Jimin's nipples. Jimin gasped and arched his back at the sensation. He had never experienced this level of heightened sexual tension before. His member ached to be touched, but Hoseok was taking his time. Next to come off was the pants. Hoseok's eyebrows shot up in surprise when he realized he could see the tip of Jimin's stiff member as he began to open the pants zipper.

"I didn't expect you to be someone who goes commando." Hoseok breathed.

"I'm sure that's not all you'll be surprised with from me..." Jimin said with a devilish look.

Hoseok's expression turned from surprise to seductive as he continued to remove Jimin's pants. Pulling them further down, Hoseok was greeted with Jimin's massive member. He remained pleased, but not surprised. Hoseok figured Jimin wasn't lacking by the way he was so cocksure on stage.

With the pants off, Hoseok resumed his soft kissing from the calves upwards. When he reached the inner thighs, Jimin had to stuff a fist in his mouth to keep from screaming. The soft sensations felt incredible on the most delicate parts of his skin.

Jimin could feel Hoseok's hot breath on his cock and another groan escaped his lips. He looked down at Hoseok, who was now on his knees on the floor, looking up at Jimin with as much expectation as Jimin was looking down at him.

Before Jimin could say anything, Hoseok stood up and began unzipping his own pants and removing his underwear. Jimin waited in anticipation for what Hoseok would look like completely naked.

He was not disappointed.

Hoseok looked as if he was sculpted from marble - a perfect specimen of the male figure. His muscles were large and solid, compared to the soft, elf-like features of his face. Jimin stood up, closing the small distance between them. He ran his hands over Hoseok's biceps, down his triceps, over his chest, thumbing dusty-rose nipples, catching over each ab muscle, to finally nestle into his v-cut.

"Hoseok?"

Hoseok only responded with a hum.

"May I... May I be on top?"

Hoseok tipped his head to the side a little, but then his mouth opened into a smile so wide, his eyes turned into little crescents.

"I thought you wouldn't ask, honestly."

Jimin ran his tongue up Hoseok's neck and nibbled a little near his Adam's apple. He wanted to display ownership by biting him harder, but he knew where to leave his marks where the fans wouldn't see.

"May I lead now?" Jimin asked, tip-toeing to place small kisses on Hoseok's collar bone. Jimin breathed against Hoseok's neck, causing the larger man to shiver. He responded with a nod.

"Good. Now, get on the bed."

Hoseok flipped open the sheets, laid down on the bed, and pulled the covers over the lower half of his nakedness.

Jimin climbed on the bed after him and ripped the sheets away. Hoseok was mildly surprised, but he could see how on edge he had made Jimin by the way his cock was hard as a rock. His breath hitched at the thought and suddenly he wanted to be taken over completely.

Hoseok turned to lay on his back, his member slapping hard against his stomach. Jimin was quick to notice and began to work his magic. He wanted Hoseok to feel how good he felt, but also cause the same maddening tension he was feeling with Hoseok's slow undressing.

Jimin allowed saliva to pool in his mouth before he wrapped his plump lips around Hoseok's massive member. Hoseok let out a soft moan as Jimin began to work his mouth up and down Hoseok's shaft until it was slick enough for him to use his hand.

Hoseok whined at the change in tactics, until Jimin began to suck on Hoseok's testicles while pumping his hand up and down on Hoseok's cock. The groan Hoseok let out was deep and throaty and only succeeded in making Jimin harder.

It wasn't long before Hoseok was a panting, squirming mess beneath Jimin as he alternated his mouth between Hoseok's cock and balls. He could feel the desperation in his voice when Hoseok made eye contact with Jimin and panted, "Puh-please let me c-cum..."

Jimin flattened his tongue and ran it over Hoseok's balls and all the way to the tip of his penis. Hoseok's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Not yet..." Jimin breathed. "Turn over."

While Hoseok slowly turned over, Jimin jumped up from the bed and fussed with his jacket, producing a bottle of lubrication. Hoseok looked at it and sighed into his pillow after a short chuckle.

"You came prepared?" Hoseok asked.

"I would rather be late and prepared than on time and only have my saliva to use to get you ready." Jimin strode over to the bed. "Besides, I think I'm all saliva-ed out from sucking your cock."

"Fair enough," Hoseok said, placing himself into a better position so Jimin could access his rear.

Jimin climbed onto the bed and made sure to lather up his fingers well with the lube. Hoseok whimpered a little when Jimin entered with two fingers.

"You okay?" Jimin asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah... It's just been a while..." Hoseok craned his neck to let give the other man a smile that would make angels weep.

Jimin scaled back and continued with one finger to begin. He took his time gently coaxing Hoseok's hole wider, working his way up to two fingers and then three. By then, Hoseok's breathing was irregular and his brow was furrowed from the tension.

Finally - finally - when he felt Hoseok was ready, Jimin applied more lube to his cock, inhaling sharply at the sensation of his throbbing erection being handled.

It didn't go unnoticed by Hoseok, who frowned at him and said, "Sorry for making you wait so long."

"Don't be, Hoseok..." Jimin leaned in and left a trail of small hickies on Hoseok's right ass cheek.

Jimin's member entered Hoseok's hole and both of them gasped at the new sensations each were receiving.

Slowly, carefully, Jimin began to rock his hips, bringing his member nearly to the point of complete exit and then pushing back into Hoseok's asshole.

Hoseok began letting out moan after moan in time with each long drawn out stroke. The rhythm and timing of Hoseok's moans only heightened Jimin's own pleasure. He had to concentrate to deliberately move slow. His arousal was near the breaking point, but he knew he wanted this to last as long as possible.

"You're so beautiful, Hoseok," Jimin praised. Hoseok let out a loud moan, causing Jimin to lean over a clamp a hand over his mouth.

"We don't want anyone to hear us, Hoseok," Jimin teased, letting go of Hoseok's mouth.

Oblivious and aroused to the near point of delirium, Hoseok managed to say, "I love it when you say my name."

Jimin edged up the pace using Hoseok's hips to thrust harder and deeper into his hole. Hoseok's breath matched Jimin's pace, causing Jimin to teeter on the edge of feral.

Jimin upped the pace again and Hoseok's breath still managed to keep pace. At this rate, he was afraid he would cause Hoseok to hyperventilate and pass out. He slowed back down to give Hoseok time to breathe properly before picking it back up again.

Faster, slower, harder, softer, Jimin rode Hoseok as Hoseok's breathing matched pace.

Jimin felt like they were one beautiful organism.

"Hoseok..." Jimin panted as he began to fatigue.

Hoseok whined at his name finally being called out again.

"I'm going to cum..."

"Touch me, please, please touch me, Jimin," Hoseok sputtered between gasps of air.

Jimin slowed his pace and reached around Hoseok's waist to wrap a hand around Hoseok's precum slicked member. Hoseok began thrusting into Jimin's hand as soon he felt it circle his engorged cock.

With several well-timed thrusts from both of them, they came together - Jimin inside of Hoseok and Hoseok into Jimin's hand.

Jimin collapsed onto Hoseok's back and Hoseok collapsed onto the bed, both exhausted. Jimin rolled off of Hoseok and once Hoseok found the strength to roll over, he pulled Jimin close to him. Gladly accepting the opportunity to cuddle, Jimin nestled into Hoseok's chest.

It didn't take long for Hoseok to begin to doze off. Jimin savored the moment, listening to the bass of his heart, running his free hand over Hoseok's smooth skin. The past few hours felt like a dream.

"How long do we have the room for?" Jimin asked.

"The whole night. I looked at our schedules and we both seem to have a break tomorrow." Hoseok murmured. "You're staying, right?"

Jimin pressed himself closer to Hoseok.

"I wish we could always be like this..."

"Me too... me too..."

Hoseok and Jimin fell asleep entwined in each others embrace.


End file.
